nights_gripfandomcom-20200214-history
Elements
Fire 'Combat: ' *Flame breath. *Fire ring, used to trap enemies. 'Decor:' *Used for lighting torches/lamps. *Also used as a campfire to keep warm. Water 'Combat: ' *Water blast, used to knock enemies backward/aside. *Water whip, a fast flurry of water whips the target. 'Decor:' *Used in certain pendants. *Also used in spiritual purposes, e.g foretelling. Wind 'Combat: ' *Wind flurry/gust, used to toss aside enemies. *Wind whip, similar to water whip. Earth 'Combat: ' *Tangling roots, used to constrict an enemy. *Earth collapse, used in rare occasions, but is useful for sending enemies off cliffs. 'Decor:' *Can make wooden statues. *Can craft bookshelves. *Can also be used to craft reagents for objects like hourglasses and window frames. *Able to make dens and gardens. Ice 'Combat: ' *Capable of casting sharp ice shards, which act like thrown daggers. *Ice breath, can freeze opponents. *Ice storm; most powerful Ice spell. *Stance lock, can freeze opponents paws, preventing them from moving. 'Decor:' *Can craft ice statues. Electricity 'Combat: ' *Electric shock, electricutes the enemy. *Thunderstorm, summons lightning bolts from the sky. *Electric cage, used to capture enemies/prey. 'Decor:' *Can operate machinery, is also used to power clocks or clock pendants. Gravity 'Combat: ' *Force slam, used to hurl the enemy in the air, and plummet them back down. *Levitate, used to levitate themselves and/or others, but is very limited and drains energy. 'Decor:' *Book writing; gravity mages write books for themselves or for others, levitating quills and dipping it into a substance (usually elk's blood). Darkness 'Combat: ' *Dark fog, shrouds a mind into darkness and fogs their vision. *Dark flame, acts like fire. *Dark claw, summons claws of darkness to rip enemies. 'Decor:' *Dark water, a reagent for spirit summoning, complete with a wooden pot. Light 'Combat: ' *Blinding rays, summons holy light to blind enemies. *Holy smite; the foe is shrouded in light, and struck with many hits. 'Decor:' *A secondary and safer source of light, but not so much warmth. Poison 'Combat: ' *Toxic bite, can be dangerous to younger and inexperienced wolves. *Toxic swipe, used by younger wolves. Hits the enemy with a poisoned paw, usually aimed at an open wound. *Toxic lash, a second and stronger form of toxic swipe. Scrapes the enemy with poisoned claws. Time 'Combat: ' *Time slow; slows down time and becomes a faster and quicker fighter. *Time stop; more experience wolves use this. Stops time completely, but wears off the longer the wolf casts the spell. 'Decor:' *Clock pendants serve an exellent source for time-based wolves and allow wolves to see the past, present and future; wolves cannot ''change events that have happened already, but can be warned of dangerous future events. Heal 'Combat: ' *Healing surge; heals wounds. *Healing ward; summons a protecting heal sphere over allies to heal their wounds. Fear 'Combat: ''' *Fear jolt; paralyses the enemy into a state of fear. *Piercing scream; sends the foe into stronger state of fear, of which they usually flee. *Fear Poison; A rare effect that almost never happens, gradually saps the foe's sanity.